fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: Breakdown
Fairy Tail: Breakdown (フェアリーテール：破壊 Feari Teiru: Bureikudaun) is a Fanon Spin-off of the Fairy Tail Series, written by Mr. Draco. It occurs three years after the timeskip when Damon D. Draco , a member of the powerful Hydra Head, leader of the Red Hawk Team and one of the Winged Guardians, has decided up to train on different countries to increase his status as well as his fame. He meet up old companions as well as new while traveling from Fiore to Seven, to Isenberg and then to Bosco. His main purpose is to test his new skills and abilities level against the foreign countries, with this he also thinks on expanding his fighting style and abilities. The story itself is told in a third-person narrative way although there may be points in it when it will be shown in Damon's or other people's perspective. Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over the manga Fairy Tail written by Hiro Mashima, aside from the characters that will be used in this story. Also note that some canon won't apply or show up in this story. Synopsis After spending up to the three entire years training with his fellow friend, Jellal Fernandes, Damon D. Draco who is now 21 years old decides to go back to his friends in order to tell them about a decision he had made. He had decided to travel alone the other countries of Earth Land in order to become far more stronger and skilled for some reason, with his friends willing to go alongside him, Damon sails and travels to the locations yet unknown to him, putting himself in hard situations where he has to surpass his own limits so he can grow strong. Production Much like the original Fairy Tail, Breakdown includes the genre of Shōnen though it can incorporate violence/Gore unlike the main series. The author also included in the drama, comedy and rarely romance, reminescent of Fairy Tail itself, as the author tries on making a mixing of genres during chapters and events. The author also likes to put references to many things on the series, references about things from the real world or from other animes/series as well, those being included either during moments of comedy or camadery. Unlike other stories, Breakdown's plot is already fully planned, though the author shall rarely alter anything which will happen in the story he can change a few ideas. The author tries to produce and post chapters every once he can. Characters Protagonists Neutral Antagonists *'Narfall' *'Bishop Laxal' *'Doctor Orange' *'Flower Family' *'Dragon Soul' *'Yaeger' *'Death Watch' *'Seven Council' *'Bosco Council' *'Isenberg Council' *'Bounty Hunters' *'Bailong's Legion' Locations *'Gecko's Island' *'Fiore' *'Seven' *'Bosco' *'Isenberg' *'Meal Island' *'Christmas Island' *'Crimson World' *'Ca-Elum' List of Magic used in the story *'Dragon Slayer Magic' *'Sword Magic' *'Molding Magic' *'Water Magic' *'Healing Magic' *'Lightning Magic' *'Imperial Embodiment' *'Amplifier' Story Introduction Arc *Chapter 1 - The Decision *Chapter 2 - Peaceful Trip...Oh nevermind *Chapter 3 - Islander Arrival *Chapter 4 - To Set Sail *Chapter 5 - To Seven *Chapter 6 - Awakening: New Change Seven's Tournament Arc *Chapter 7 - Unexpected Encounter *Chapter 8 - Fated Meeting: City Destroyers *Chapter 9 - Lets Begin the Ordeals *Chapter 10 - Hard Running *Chapter 11 - Tournament Rounds *Chapter 12 - The Course *Chapter 13 - The Finale... *Chapter 14 - Yes, The Finale *Chapter 15 - Difference In Power *Chapter 16 - A New Goal Underworld Arc *Chapter 17 - That City *Chapter 18 - Gathering Information *Chapter 19 - Deals & Deals *Chapter 20 - Gathering Allies *Chapter 21 - Highway To Hell *Chapter 22 - In Hell *Chapter 23 - Underworld Brokers *Chapter 24 - Battle After Battle *Chapter 25 - Settling Up *Chapter 26 - Threatening & Conciliation Meal Island Mini-Arc *Chapter 27 - Strange Shape *Chapter 28 - Food Food Food Isenberg Arc *Chapter 29 - Snowy Island *Chapter 30 - That Village... *Chapter 31 - Knowing The Family *Chapter 32 - Joining Forces *Chapter 33 - The Damned Laboratory *Chapter 34 - Behold, Doctor Orange *Chapter 35 - Their Misery *Chapter 36 - Sacrifices *Chapter 37 - Blood In The Snow *Chapter 38 - The Confront *Chapter 39 - The Beast Is Awakened *Chapter 40 - Happy Or Sad End *Chapter 41 - Next Country Dirty Bosco Arc *Chapter 42 - Arrival *Chapter 43 - Commercy *Chapter 44 - Slaves *Chapter 45 - Decision *Chapter 46 - Trader *Chapter 47 - Darkness *Chapter 48 - Finished Christmas Island Mini-Arc *Chapter 49 - Its Christmas *Chapter 50 - Strange View Vegas Las Arc *Chapter 51 - Trafic City *Chapter 52 - About Them *Chapter 53 - The Brotherhood *Chapter 54 - Nightmare *Chapter 55 - Everything Is As It Is *Chapter 56 - Now Back To The Beginning Fiore's Back Arc *Chapter 57 - Magic Council Party *Chapter 58 - The Training Of New Mages *Chapter 59 - Invasion *Chapter 60 - Bloody Battle *Chapter 61 - The Conclusion *Chapter 62 - Captured Purgatory Prison Arc *Chapter 63 - A Hangover?! *Chapter 64 - Facts *Chapter 65 - The Prison's Chief *Chapter 66 - Captured...Again *Chapter 67 - Dialogue *Chapter 68 - The Plan *Chapter 69 - Unexpected Help *Chapter 70 - Transmission *Chapter 71 - Breaking Out *Chapter 72 - Sixth Sense *Chapter 73 - Level After Level *Chapter 74 - Enraged Warden *Chapter 75 - Information Yet Again *Chapter 76 - The Results Great Dragon War Arc *Chapter 77 - The Future *Chapter 78 - This Is War *Chapter 79 - The Dragons Make Their Move *Chapter 80 - Celestial Bane & Paladin *Chapter 81 - Tyrant & Princess *Chapter 82 - War Rages On *Chapter 83 - An Unexpected Arrival *Chapter 84 - The Demon & The Sage *Chapter 85 - The Combatants *Chapter 86 - Battles, Battles & Battles *Chapter 87 - Infinite War *Chapter 88 - The Unknown *Chapter 89 - The Ultimate King *Chapter 90 - Fury Of Titans *Chapter 91 - The Truth *Chapter 92 - Iminent Event *Chapter 93 - Complete Breakdown *Chapter 94 - It Is What It Is Post-War Arc *Chapter 95 - Home *Chapter 96 - Discussing *Chapter 97 - Settling Up Things *Chapter 98 - Friends *Chapter 99 - Ultimate Decision *Final Chapter - Uprising Extra Saga Initiation's Arc *'Decisions & Results' *'The Draco's' *'Our Family' *'Proposal' *'Some Years Later' *'The Ultimate Test Begins' *'The Ultimate Test Continues: Part I' *'The Ultimate Test Continues: Part II' *'The Ultimate Test Ends' *'Finally' *'Hunting' Bailong's Arc *'The Awakening' *'Learning' *'The Nest' *'Gorynych Awakens' *'The Test' *'Marduk Shows' *'The Interest' *'Mizuchi Teaches' *'The Class' *'Graoully Brutalizes' *'The Carnage' *'Books & More Books' *'To Be Written Soon' Trivia *Breakdown seems to be so far the biggest series in the fanon, although most of its chapters weren't done yet. *Breakdown's Opening goes from Introduction Arc to Meal Island Arc. While Breakdown's second Opening goes from Isenberg Arc to Christmas Island Arc. *It was stated many times by the author himself that Breakdown already has it's sucessor, Fairy Tail: Uprising. Category:DamonDraco Category:Storyline Category:Series Category:Fairy Tail:Breakdown